bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Ryodoji
Jasmine Ryodoji Jasmine was the 4th seat of Squad 2, thus being within the Special Ops Force contributing to special missions with the captain. She died in an execution and was the oldest sister of the Noble Ryodoji Family within the Seireitei. Appearance Jasmine was recognized as the most beautiful woman in all of the Soul Society. She had long brown hair, amber eyes, and a blinding smile. She wore a sleeveless shihakusho and finger-less gloves. Personality Jasmine wasn't known well for her traits, but her siblings consider this: Jade: "She had a kind heart. Jasmine would risk it all to protect us. She had a warm grasp, a soothing voice, eyes that shined brighter than the sun, and bright smile. Jasmine loved to sing, in fact, her voice was so perfect that men and children considered her to have the voice of an angel. She was confident and never gave up to get stronger. I only had a year to spend with her before I lost her." Riley: "She had a great sense of humor. When any of use felt down she always made us smile. She was strong and confident. The more she spoke, the more we loved her. She had a fondness of children and took care of Ryan and Jade well and passed down a gift to the three of us. The gift was musical talent. Whenever she sang we would pick up the notes and match her pitch and tone. We loved her... I wish I could've done something to save her... I was a coward to run away for my own safety." Ryan: "She was warm-hearted. She loved to hug me since I was small and puny as a child. She never stopped encouraging me to get stronger. She always believed in us. Hearing her voice for the first time made me feel like I was lucky to have her in my life. I caused her pain since I said that I didn't need to be protected. I wish that I would spend more time with her. But instead I'm standing over her grave regretting everything." History/Plot Jasmine was born on a dry winter night. She opened her eyes to the moonlight. Her eyes lightened up the room and looked up to see a man with swooped brown hair and odd goatee. That man was her father, Jody. He sang the child to sleep and gave her to a boy. He looked scrawny with baggy kimono worn on his body. His name was Reginald, or Reggie for short. He carried his brand new sister to a bright room with baby toys and a newly built cradle. Reggie placed her in the cradle and fell asleep next to her. Jasmine grew up to be beautiful and strong. She participated in classes of the Shino Accedemy. She was intelligent and graduated after 4 years. She was placed as a 5th seat within the Onminskido led by Yoruichi Shihoin. She got stronger, battled fair, and trained hard everyday but she still managed to have fun even when times were hard. One day, Jasmine found herself helping her mother with a child. He was born overly grown and already had a set of full set of teeth along with sharp canines. He grew up big and had swooped black hair. He had dark brown eyes lightly highlighted with a tint of red and wore glasses that magnified his retinas. He was named Riley. Another child came along, a boy. He had the bluest eyes ever. He grew up handsome, strong, and confident. His hair was fluffy and short. He had a sun-kissed skin tone. He was given an attractive name, Ryan. Finally, came a girl. She had bright brown eyes and full set of teeth to show off her bright teeth. She grew rapidly with brown flowing hair and a slim body figure. She was a gem and beautiful, her father named her Jade, after one of the most expensive gems in the world. Jasmine's family was ordered to an execution at an unknown date to ambush the family. She tried to protect her brother Riley, but failed and was cut several times to death. Riley watched her die and barely escaped with her blood on his face. With his odd energy boost he kept a vile of her blood with him for good luck and he still has it believing that she is still with him to help her. Powers & Abilities Having twin abilities with her younger sister, click this: Link (I'm just too lazy to type more (; ) Trivia Q: How does Jasmine sing? A: She goes with the flow of the music or she just sings freestyle with no music and just lyrics and her angel-like voice. Q: Are all of your characters based on your real family? A: Yes they are. All of these descriptions are real but I hardly exaggerate when I do describe them. Q: Why is you decide to make her pretty? A: Well, like I said above, these descriptions are based on my real family members. Jasmine is her real name and she is very pretty. I exaggerated only on one or two parts but she really is very beautiful. Quotes Appearances in Other Media Jasmine appears in Vol. 104 and 105. She also shows up in Bleach: The Soul of the Fate